guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shadow Prison
Is there something missing or is this just a shorter recharge dark prison...?--Life Infusion 21:05, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :Well, it's also cheaper, lasts longer, and slows more...—Aranth 21:07, 28 September 2006 (CDT) The cost and recharge alone make it worth using. The only other foe-targeting Shadow Step with a 20s recharge is Aura of Displacement, which costs 5 more energy, requires a pip of regen, and can be stripped at really inopportune times. Hell, I can even see a use for this with 0 Deadly Arts. 149.169.109.183 15:59, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Shadow Prison -> Black Spider Strike -> Twisting Fangs -> Death's Retreat... I can already see it coming together, its like the falling shocker with less energy used, without the exhaustion, quicker execution, and a self heal at the end... *sniff* Its so beautiful Wyvern Afini 10:42, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::A more direct substitution from the current build of AoD, GPS, Horns, Falling, Fangs would be Shadow Prison, Black Lotus Strike, Horns, Falling, Fangs. This is also much more feasible than before due to the buff of BLS's recharge to 12 seconds. With 13 Critical Strikes and 16 Dagger Mastery, this combo costs 17 net energy, a great improvement over the AoD combo's huge cost. You don't even need to put any points into Deadly Arts, as Black Lotus Strike is used immediately after the shadow step, well within the 4 second duration. Hmm . . . I think I'll go make a build around this . . . --Son of Urza 16:30, 30 October 2006 (CST) Hmm..I kinda wanna try this with Expose Defenses.. >:D --Entheos Geon 18:28, 30 September 2006 (CDT) Shadow Prison -> Black Lotus Strike -> Horns of the Ox -> Black Spider Strike -> Twisting Fangs... A guy was using that in ab, he also used Burst of Aggression. It killed anyone in those 5 seconds (Even people with full health above 500).(Forgot to sign) Dr Titan 15:30, 1 December 2006 (CST) This is one of my most used assassin elites, but I must say I think the skill is overpowered. 5 energy has always seemed too cheap to me for the shadow step and the very useful snare hex & combo opener. I think a cost of 10e would make more sense for the skill's effect's', especially when compared to the stats of Aura of Displacement or Beguiling Haze. --Insidious420 14:18, 2 February 2007 (CST) :I wholeheartedly agree with the above user. 68.53.168.153 04:55, 4 February 2007 (CST) Naw, the 5 energy is fine. What really needs work is Beguiling Gaze. Van Wark 01:53, 12 February 2007 (CST) The difference between 5 and 10 energy isn't much for a skill with a 45 second recharge. however, it makes a difference here since the whole combo (Stated above) costs 22 (ish) net energy as it is, excluding critical hits and natural regain. Raising that to 27 by making Shadow prison 10 energy would make assasssins just a little more wary about using this combo. But it would still be used, as a quick kill that exhuasts all of your energy is still very much worth it. However, if the recharge time was raised even as little as 5 seconds, then the downtime betwen using this combo might just be long enough to stop every Assassin in the game using it for every PvP purpose known.Ckal Ktak 21:03, 3 March 2007 (GMT) Somebody nerf this so that you actualy need Deadly Arts to use, right now it's being so abused because all you need is like 4 DM and it's fine Should it be noted that this can be capped by going north through vehjin mines? its outside basalt grotto, but you dont have to travel through the sulfur, making this accessable via run/fight just after Moddok Crevise mission. its a substantial cut in time than to travel all the way past Gates of Desolation mission Nerf Why you removed my information about energy cost 10 on SP? If you don't belive, here you have Link to Gaile's message. - (Abedeus) 07:34, 7 March 2007 (CST) :Because it's not a current patch. --Fyren 07:39, 7 March 2007 (CST) :: Oh, ok. - (Abedeus) 08:45, 7 March 2007 (CST) :: It's current now. --KaliMagdalene 23:11, 7 March 2007 (CST) OMG, 10 energy, rlly gay nerf. SilentFry 10:04 AM march 7 2007 (EST) :AoD Warriors, come come come! -Silk Weaker 10:01, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::I used those before you :P — Skuld 10:31, 8 March 2007 (CST)